


Coffee Treats

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Sugar Daddy Kolivance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Banter, Barista Lance (Voltron), CEO Kolivan (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Kolivan opened the door, a soft chime sounding throughout the cafe, and breathed a sigh of relief. He needed coffee. Once he got his coffee he’d be fine. He could power through the day. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten such little sleep on a busy day. He’d make it. Kolivan looked up towards the counter, ignoring the rest of the cafe, and felt himself relax even further. He’d definitely make it.Lance was leaning against the counter, his head supported in his hands. He was regarding Kolivan with a soft smile.OR: When you're partner refuses to ever let you do something for him without returning the gesture.





	Coffee Treats

It had been a long day, and it was only noon. Kolivan could already feel his body begging for sleep, and he knew he was going to be dealing with bags under his eyes for days. Lord, if Kolivan had to deal with  _ another  _ project leader begging for, well,  _ anything,  _ he was going to crack.

He opened the door, a soft chime sounding throughout the cafe, and breathed a sigh of relief. He needed coffee. Once he got his coffee he’d be fine. He could power through the day. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten such little sleep on a busy day. He’d make it. Kolivan looked up towards the counter, ignoring the rest of the cafe, and felt himself relax even further. He’d definitely make it.

Lance was leaning against the counter, his head supported in his hands. He was regarding Kolivan with a soft smile. Kolivan had come home to these smiles many times, but they still managed to stop him in his tracks. What had he done to deserve this beautiful and caring man?

“I don't know why you keep coming to this place for coffee,” Lance said as he sat up, placing his hands on his hips, “It’s disgusting.”

Kolivan chuckled as he walked towards the counter. Well wasn’t that a familiar statement. “Should you really be telling customers that the coffee is bad?”

“Koli, I complain to you about this stupid place every night after my shift. I think you know better than anyone my opinion on this place,” Lance rolled his eyes fondly.

“That’s true.” Kolivan didn’t bring up how Lance could stop working at any time. Kolivan had more than enough money to support them both, but they had spoken about this matter before. Lance adored having a job, adored customer service jobs even more. He was a social butterfly, and he found no better joy than working at a cafe.

Lance would have no reason to complain if it weren’t for his boss. The man took every chance he got to verbally berate his workers, not to mention the horrendous quality of his foods and drinks. Kolivan had wanted to file lawsuits from day one, but Lance had told him not to. Too many people needed the work, and so Kolivan had let the matter drop. Sadly, he had more pressing matters to attend to and had kept forgetting about the horrendous background of the coffee shop.

“You keep coming back though, so  _ something _ must be worth it,” Lance sang out. Lance’s boss was nowhere in sight, so they had time to be playful, to allow Kolivan to indulge Lance with his words and praise.

Kolivan smirked, leaning over the counter into Lance’s space. “It must be the quality service.”

“I’m sorry Sir, but I have a  _ boyfriend, _ ” Lance said in mock outrage as he leaned back, placing a hand over his heart, “and he could bench press you without breaking a sweat.”

“Lucky man,” Kolivan said, somehow keeping his straight face.

“I’m luckier,” Lance replied instantly. That made Kolivan shake his head, straight face cracking to reveal an amused smile. “Seriously though,” Lance said as he turned away from Kolivan and to the coffee machines behind him, “the usual, or should I add an extra shot of espresso? I know sleep wasn’t easy last night.”

Trust Lance to notice when Kolivan was off his game. Sleep  _ had  _ eluded him last night, and he was paying for it now. As much as seeing Lance and his smile made Kolivan’s day brighter, it couldn’t replace the sleep that he had missed.

“Make it two extra shots.”

Lance laughed, “Two shots it is!” He set to work, dancing faintly to the elevator music playing over the speakers.

Lance’s boss wondered why no one would stick around. The place was an absolute dump between the music choices, the food and drinks, and the decor. There was more than one reason Kolivan never looked around upon entering the place. He only truly went to this coffee shop because of Lance.

His drink was finished quickly, sparing Kolivan from having to look around, and Lance handed the styrofoam cup to Kolivan. Kolivan went to grab his card, but Lance waved his hand. “Nah, don’t bother man. Not often I get to buy things for you.”

Kolivan smiled, leaning over the counter and giving Lance their daily kiss. If Lance’s boss was here then their kiss would’ve been cut short, and Kolivan would’ve had to deal with Lance’s sad pout ingrained in his head the rest of the day. Although… seeing as no one else was in the cafe they leaned into it more than usual, both happy to bask in one another’s presence and feeling. When they parted Lance had a dopey, happy look on his face. Kolivan adored seeing Lance so happy, adored it to the moon and back.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Lance sighed, “That’s not the point silly. I wanted to treat  _ you,  _ not the other way around.” He already knew there was no point in arguing, but still tried nonetheless. 

“I like spoiling you though.” A statement that they both know to be  _ more  _ than true. “In fact, make sure to pretty yourself up even more for tonight. I’ll take you out to dinner.” Kolivan leaned in for another kiss. “My treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Just a short little drabble, play on words, not really halloween-esk but eh  
> Gonna use this for build up to another ficlet for this series tho! Woo


End file.
